


Sketchbook 10

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Art, Bondage, Children, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Forced Feminization, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Other, Praise Kink, Rimming, Roleplay, Romance, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sketches, Submissive Severus, dominant sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 10th installment of bits and bobs from my sketchbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the improbable scenarios file and because I saw something resembling a dunk tank yesterday. Advanced apologies for goofiness.


	2. Knots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not getting the hang of the tablet, trying but still not there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little doodle inspired by this fic: http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/23359.html


	4. Chapter 4

"Can I help you with something, chum?"

 


	5. Bounce 1-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something very short, light and fluffy done in an effort to shame my mulish muse loose. Apologies for the less than stellar art, I've been very off my game for a while now.


	6. Bounce 2.5-3




	7. There's the Rub




	8. There's the Rub (color)




	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius in a kilt, because why not?
> 
> (The little comic started further on back will have an update shortly.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> File under things I do when my muse feels broken.
> 
> I apologize for being behind on comments, I'll catch up as soon as I can.


	11. That's not how that works....

"Look what I found in the mens! Here."

"....."

"Isn't that queer? There was a big bowl of them. Balloons in the toilet. *snort* Muggles."

"Those aren't..."

"Watch this."

"I...umm....uh...never mind."

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Weasley having himself a good time.


	13. Equinox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doodle done on the first day of spring, Sirius (done up as Cernunnos) meeting Severus in a forest. I would love to do something like this in comic form, maybe one day when my muse decides to return. *sad sigh* And hey, if any of you see it wandering around, send it back this way, okay?


	14. Beauty Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus demanded a rimjob, who am I to say no? (rough sketch)


	15. Beauty Mark (color)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unapologetic porn, I couldn't help myself.


	16. Chapter 16




	17. House Unity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, there's only four houses since I don't know if he could fit anything else up there.


	18. Bounce 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while but I intended to get back to this eventually.


	19. Stahp!




	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wherein, Headmaster Black is about to find out if something more than the uniform is a tight fit.


	21. Going Down?




	22. Busted

"Oh for fuck's sake! Do you two ever keep your trousers on?"


	23. 10 minute Monday morning porn.




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must be away on a potion's ingredient buying trip or some such. Wonder if he'd be horrified or turned on by this use of his manky old robes.


	26. Sketches 4/24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day of doodles.


	27. Bounce 5-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't forgotten about this one.
> 
> Apologies for the lack of plot or purpose here, I think I just wanted an excuse to draw these two playing.


	28. May Madness Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for Day 3 of HP May Madness on LJ


	29. Bounce 7




	30. Bounce 8




	31. Magically Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic is the best sex toy.


	32. Bounce 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's been leaving comments and kudos. I very much appreciate and it does motivate me to keep going in spite of a rather floppy muse. Thanks very much, guys!


	33. Daily Deviant Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Due to the encouragement of some ~~deviants~~ friends I've decided to go ahead with my silly, smutty, slightly gross (but not terribly so, no poo or fart jokes, so no worries) idea for this month's DD. It's please yourself month and man, do I love this kink with this pairing (and one I've never ever gotten to read with them, more's the pity. Trust me, I've looked.) so I'm pleasing myself on that score. I also love spanking and humor and fingering and absurdity and sex sometimes being the messy, not especially romantic thing that can happen between real humans with their stupid bodies doing stupid things at precisely the wrong moment.


	34. I hear tell this is a popular trope...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when I'm on the phone for too long with a ballpoint pen in my hand.


	35. Oh no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius reacts to the news that we're Leviosa bound.


	36. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Luna practicing her hair styling skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is horribly fluffy, I apologize.


	37. Snuffles (Daily Deviant Fail)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had meant to get a short comic done for last month's Daily Deviant but alas, the deadline ran out on me before I could get it done. Below is what I managed to get done. I at least wanted to post it here before chucking it in the bin.


	38. Beginnings of Defiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black family male dynamics.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little smidge of subby!Snape. I've missed him.


	40. Getting a facelift!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reworked page from Sirius &Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since acquiring a cintiq, I've started giving my largest arc (http://archiveofourown.org/works/552003/chapters/7498502) a facelift as well as extending certain sections of the story, completely redrawing parts of it and just making it more complete and better looking. 
> 
> I'm replacing the pages as I finish them (about 15 so far and going quickly) and plan to have this project done by the end of the summer.

Old Art 

  


 

New Art


	41. Hullo Luv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  I was working on this one when the tablet died and this is as far as I got with it before that. The composition isn't quite right so this is where it stops since I can't fix what bugs me about it.
> 
> (I guess someone used a depilatory spell that day.)


	42. 5:11am

lyrics by Roger Waters


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually wouldn't post something this rough but I really like the linework and know I'm going to lose it once I start cleaning it up. Sometimes I really prefer my loose sketches.
> 
> Plus, this has like, nearly every one of my bullet-proof kinks. naked/clothed, check. rimming, check, spanking, check, underpants only pulled down a little, check, Snape wantonly shoving his ass in the air, check. I think 99% of the fic I read for the first year in fandom involved Snape at some point wantonly shoving his ass in the air. Preferably while being rimmed after a spanking. Double plus points if it's a first time rimming and Severus is all "Oh God! You're licking me there!" and then ends up "Oooh gaawd...you're licking me there. groan."


	44. Right then, what do you think?

  
"What do you think? Do I look presentable?"  
"Hmm. New robes?"  
"Just picked them up from Twilfitt and Tattings this morning. Not sure about the color but it looked sharp in the shop."  
"Haven't any five o' clock shadow. Those long hairs are gone from your eyebrows as well."  
"Been to the barber for a proper shave and tidying up. I dare say, I might even make it until midnight before I need another round."  
"I see. Wearing your Order of Merlin, are you? Or should I say "the grotty bit of tin that half of the Wizarding World received just for showing up", if I am to recall your words correctly."  
"Ah, well, you know, special occasion and all. When else shall I have the chance to take it out for an airing, yeah? May as well get some use out of it."  
"Indeed."  
"So what do you think? Or are you just going to stand there smirking at me? If you don't like it just say so."  
"Oh it's nothing like that. Nothing like that a'tall. It's just, well seeing you like this, it's rather like going to the Muggle circus and seeing a monkey ride a little unicycle and smoke a cigar. It's not surprising that he's clever enough to learn how to do it, but it is still rather entrancing when you see it for the first time."


	45. *Hic!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Yeah, Severus looks like he got into the cooking sherry again. (I didn't mean for him to look tipsy but it just happened and I went with it. Besides, drunk, goofy, can't handle his liquor and getting all clumsily seductive with Sirius, Severus is one of my favorites. So is Severus in an undershirt. Also, armpit hair.


	46. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, what should he do with poor "young" Severus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get the toned paper look of my older art digitally since there still are a couple of comics in my archive I'd like to finish but I'm out of paper and they don't make it anymore.


	47. Contentment 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the folks on LJ wanted a little expansion on the last drawing and this is what they asked for. I don't know if this will go far enough to merit being given it's own entry but we'll see. I've been trying to find my HP muse again, it's been a bit hard to come by of late but who knows? Maybe a little subby!Severus will kick things back into gear, especially if enough people are interested in it.


	48. Contentment 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving this along as per the request of LJ readers who wanted a subby!Snape caretaking scene. If nothing else, I really like the way the overhanging leg looks on this page.


	49. Like a Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results of a down day.


	50. Happy, Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some happy sex for the last page of this sketchbook.


End file.
